The pain and pleasures of life
by XXHayCXX
Summary: Draco and Harry have grown so close! litteraly! Everyone says they hate eachother but its a load or BS! As Harry goes throught the pain of life what comes out in the long run may be shocking! Warning mpreg! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Harry had come to Hogwarts with disgust for each other, but now in their last year they have become strangely close. Harry had completely forgotten about Ron and Hermione, all he could think about was Draco. Harry moved into Draco's room, he had his own bed but rarely found himself in it. Draco always looked so lonely when he would climb into bed alone, so to feel better about himself and Draco he climbed in too. Wrapping his arms around the innocent uke he pulled him into a warm hug leading into a passionate kiss that of course led into great sex! This is where the story begins is with that sequence of often events, but it was different this time. Harry came into the room crying more than usual; Draco came and sat down next to his lover gently pulling him into his lap and speaking softly into his ear 'Harry what's wrong?' Harry looked up with red eyes that glittered with tears 'Ron and the rest of the quiddage team beat me today again… The Dursleys' got word about me and you; they are going to KILL me if I go back!' Draco's eyes turned dark with anger, 'I dare them to even try to touch you, and I'll turn them into ferrets before they can begin to think about hitting you again!! You are mine Harry and no one will ever change my mind, if anyone hurts you remember I'm always here for you, I'll fight anyone who threatens your life or harms you! Now, let me see your back, is it bad?' Draco lifted Harry's shirt careful not to cause any extra pain to him. When the shirt was removed what was there made Draco flinch. Big, long, bloody streaks from an apparent whip covered the already somewhat healed skin. Welts from being beat with a bludger and bludger stick covered Harry's arms and legs; blood teamed down from his scalp. Harry saw Draco's face and tears streamed down his own pale slightly bruised face. The beating were getting worse, yet when Dumbledore was informed he only stared at the two boys and shooed them away. Draco was helpless to his lover, the only thing he could offer was a long-term numbing charm, cold ice packs, a warm bed, and the comforting voice of himself. Once the charm was complete and Harry had stopped crying they both climbed into Draco's bed; while laying there Draco hummed to the tune of 'You'll be in my heart' as he played with tiny strands of Harry's fine black hair. While Draco was doing so Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes with his own emerald green ones 'Draco answer me honestly… Do you truly love me? Would you want to be with me forever?' Draco answered lovingly and reassuringly 'Harry, I love you more than the sun, sky, and earth! No one will ever compare to the love I have for you, I want to be with you forever no matter how much people disagree! The sun rises and sets on you in my world Harry.' This satisfied Harry greatly, he drifted off to sleep as so did Draco. Still holding each other in a warm embrace they slept with hopes of their future together to be wonderful and undisturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun peeked through the window signaling the start of another day Draco woke. Harry's breathing was soft and rhythmic, it seemed to Draco he was finally sleeping well. Crawling slowly out of Harry's arms and unraveled the covers from his sweaty body he proceeded to take a shower. As the water was warming to Draco heard Harry groan, followed by the rustle of sheets; then the pitiful voice speaking in a sickly manner 'DRACO!! Come here please, hurry! Bring a bucket too!' Draco hurriedly found the trashcan and brought It to the very sick, pale Harry. Harry hunched over putting his face in the entire bucket, heaving a couple times before finally throwing up. 'Are you ok Hun? Do you need me to stay here with you today?' Draco was worried about this sudden on come of sickness. The heaving and puking continued until Harry finally answered with slow breaths 'No really I'm fine, just a stomach bug; it'll pass soon. I'll go see madam pomphrey for something to help it pass quicker. You go on to class, I'll be ok!' Draco's face wrinkled as he thought about what to do, he couldn't just let Harry walk the halls alone when he was like this. 'Harry I'm going to get ready want to join me taking a bath? It should be warm by now.' The sickly boy agreed slowly getting to his feet with wobbly knees. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and helped him to the bathroom and into the tub starting with his legs and lowering him in until he was fully sitting not able to drown. Draco also climbed in facing Harry and outstretching his legs so that their legs were parallel to each other. Harry's eyed drooped because of apparent sleep loss, but the warm bath seemed to give his complexion a bit of color. Draco bit down on his lip wondering still what could have caused this sudden illness. Harry seemed fine last night besides his pain; was the flu going around? 'Draco' Harry interrupted Draco's thinking. 'Yes dear?' he answered not ever sure Harry had even said anything. 'I'm scared, I don't know why but I'm just really scared. I have a weird pain in my pelvic area, and me being sick just came so early, is something wrong with me?' Draco stared at him for a minute looking him over 'well we can get Madam Pomphrey to examine you, but I'm sure it's nothing; I hope.' Harry was still unsure but he felt something was wrong, to cover up his feeling he grabbed Draco's toes and began playing 'this little piggy' with them. Once they got washed up and clothed they headed down the hall to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey was busy with a first year that had fallen off his broom during flight lessons and broken his wrist. 'Madam Pomphrey, where can Harry lie down? He got sick this morning and he says there is a pain in his pelvic area. I was wondering if you could look at him just to make sure everything is ok, and possibly keep him after today until I come back from my classes.' Madam Pomphrey quickly pointed to the parthest bed to the left side of the wing. Draco walked with Harry to the bed, lowering him onto the bed before kissing his soft forehead just above his scar. 'Be back soon love, as soon as classes are over I'll come here to get you. I'll miss you, make sure to drink a lot of fluids; love you!' Once Draco had left and the forst year had been tended to Madam Pomphrey rushed over to Harry 'ok now Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem?' Harry lifted his head to try to look at the nurse 'Like Draco said, I'm having a pain in my pelvic area, I have frequently gotten up early in the morning throwing up, and I've been having odd cravings.' Madam Pomphrey raised and eyebrow 'Ok Potter I think I know the problem, but just to be sure I'm going to need a urine sample and do an ultrasound.' Harry didn't know why he was doing this, but he never found need to question her before. After the urine test and Madam had gotten the gooey jelly rubbed on his pelvis the ultrasound began. The screen showed up with little obstacles that were obviously his innards, but something was there; something not innards. 'Uh Madam what's that? Do I have a tumor or something?' Madam Pomphrey shook her head and smiled to Harry in a way that didn't make him feel very sure. 'Harry. That's not a tumor or anything like that, it's a baby!' Harry got real dizzy and confused. 'So you mean I'm pregnant?! How did that happen?' Madam Pomphrey shook her head 'Have you been sexually active? I hear you and Draco are together, have you had sex?' Harry couldn't speak, madam pomphrey knew the answer though. He didn't have a clue how he was going to tell Draco or how Draco was going to take it.


End file.
